


A Moments Notice

by Chai_Tea_not_Coffee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Organized Crime, Pining, Scent Kink, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), eren is so thirsty, he needs to get laid, mafia sort of thing, more tags will be added as stuff happens, or go out more lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chai_Tea_not_Coffee/pseuds/Chai_Tea_not_Coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t normally care about others people’s businesses; I’m not a nosy person. I stick to myself. Of all the fucking times to change my mind.”<br/>Eren finds himself being owed to by the leader of a crime syndicate and is allowed one call if he’s ever in trouble. Levi is hot and that gaze is just smouldering. You can bet he’ll use it good…. </p><p>Also Levi is taller than Eren. Deal the fuck with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chai Tea Not Coffee Please

**Author's Note:**

> ok, I haven't written in years and this is my first fan fiction so be kind :) Feel free to give any suggestions and shit like that  
> Also yes, my username is the same name as the chapter XD I just liked it.

I clutch tightly to my chai tea latte (not coffee, I hate coffee) and desperately try to stay awake long enough to reach my apartment just a few blocks away. It’s briskly cold (I hate the cold) which makes it all the more worse. 

I had just recently moved from Australia to here so I stood out with my tanned skin and obvious uncomfortableness with the multiple layers of clothing. 

Feeling like weights are under my bleary eyes I almost mistook the shout and the scuffle of feet as part of my imagination and almost (gosh dangit almost) didn’t look. 

But then I did. 

To my right, down a clean alleyway, a man, clearly panicking, rushes forward and, making eye contact with me, waves desperately, trying to get my attention. 

I hesitate. What’s happening?

A second too long and a man, dressed all in black, comes striding around the corner of the alley, black hair whipping in the breeze, a gun gripped confidently in his hand. He glances at me for a split second, before deeming me unimportant and places his full attention on the man closing the distance between himself and me. 

The man in black raises the gun, cocks it for a second and fires. 

I hear a piercing scream; a blood-curdling scream split the air and the man running away, fuelled by his momentum, collapses on me clutching his leg. 

My chai tea drops. 

It burns as it soaks into my bomber jacket and into my plain navy green sweater but I don’t notice because I finally got a good look at the man in black. 

I swallow because as my eye graze down taking in the military, black, doc martens, the skinny black jeans and fur trimmed, long black jacket on a clean, plain, dark grey sweater (yeah I was surprised at the colour choice as well) I felt a knowing shiver that ran all the way down my groin. That really shouldn’t have been there, considering the bearer of that attention currently had a gun pointed in my general direction and looked like he was about to shoot again. 

I made my decision fast this time, though. Pushing the runner man off of me, I orientated myself so I was between him and the man in black. 

This brought him to a halt and the man in black raised a meticulous eyebrow and eyes that screamed that he couldn’t believe this “ass-hat”. Which is just what seemed like he would say if he weren’t over the shock and starting to look like he was going to shoot through me as well. 

“St… stop harassing this man. What are you doing?” I groan, stuttering is the first sign of weakness. Something I definitely shouldn’t be showing at this instance. 

“Get out of the way kid, this isn’t your business.” 

I agreed with him, almost turning around then and just leaving. This wasn’t like me…

“No. You better leave before I call the police.” I say as I reach down into my pocket. 

He cocks the gun. I stop. 

“Oi shithead. You have three seconds to realise how much of a dickwad you are being and leave this clusterfuck before I clusterfuck your ass.” 

Mmmmmmm what had he just said? I was to busy zoning out about him fucking my ass and the way his lips wrapped around those words. 

“3…. 2….”

I hadn’t realised I had back up until I almost stumbled over the man lying on the ground. At that point I saw a gun sticking out of his jean belt line and suddenly I wasn’t so sure about what I was doing… who was the bad guy again?

Without thinking too much, I ducked down, grabbed the gun and remembering back approximately 10 years ago to my first and last gun training session I cock the gun and point it at the man in black.

“ww….wai…wait. Shut up.” Shit, I just told the guy to shut up.

“Don’t come any clo…closer” 

At that point my arms drop a little because the man breaks out in a smouldering smirk, lips stretching to taunt me and he drops one eyebrow to stare at me incredulously. 

“Don’t hurt yourself there princess.” He says and the smirk drops down a little as he focuses. 

He inches forward slightly and I almost don’t notice it. One inch. Two inches. Three and I see the man, originally on the ground leap up on his good leg, a knife in his had, about to shank freaking batman himself. (Might as well be with the outfit he’s wearing.) 

My brain shuts off and before I realise what’s happening a shot splits the air. The gun in my hand recoils from the shot and hits me in the face making me see spots of black and hiss at the sharp pain. So much for that one gun training session. 

I don’t move for a second, in shock, I can’t figure out what’s happening and in that split second before I move the gun back up to point at the man in black, I feel a sharp hit, a twang of pain and I drop the gun. 

With a huff, I was slammed into a wall behind me, face first so I can feel the pattern of the brick imprinting onto my cheek. 

“Shit! That fucking hurt.”  
“Well sorry there princess, but to my defence you were about to fucking shoot me.”

“I was not!”

“….” Eyebrow raise. Dang why couldn’t I raise one eyebrow!?

I struggled for a minute but it was soon clear that one of use was much more experienced and had a very solid grip on my arms behind my back, pressing it so it digged into my lower back. 

As a stopped struggling, I became intensely aware of his body heat radiating off in the coldness as his body pressed flush against mind, securing me against the wall. 

There’s that cock twitch again. Gosh, what am I, 12?

I huff and am almost tempted to press my ass back to grind against the cock I know is just right there but I stop because I’m intimately aware that this man could also kill me in an instant. I had more important things to worry about. 

“Look, I didn’t mean to do anything. I’m just collateral, actually wait, that would mean I’m dead. Ummm…. I’m just an unfortunate bystander that got …. Wait… I did pick up the gun… shit… um”

“Shut the fuck up. Look, I’m gonna let you off because you finished off my job. Ignoring the fact that I could have handled the man just fucking fine if you hadn’t decided to stick your nose into some else’s shit, it saves getting stains out of my jacket.”

I still, did I really kill that man…. Oh my god what have I done!

I think he sense my distress because he lets up a little and the pressure lightens. This also means that he isn’t pressed right up against me anymore and I miss it just a little. 

“Look, it’s no big deal. No one will find anything. “

“Who are you? What’s your name? What the hell is happening!?” I say, getting increasingly hysterical. 

Sigh “Look kid. Your gonna have a bruise on your face, probably, and a bit of a twisted wrist but you’ll be fine.”

I feel a hand on my ass and I stiffen, what the hell. 

But I soon realise that he’s just stuffing a slip of paper into my back pocket. 

“Think of it as a thanks for herding the guy back at me and an apology for the injuries that you sure as hell deserve though, sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.” He trails off into a mutter. 

“You get one call. If you are ever in danger or trouble, call that number and I guess I’ll find the time to save…” he pauses and I try to turn around “this sweet ass.” He finishes smacking my behind lightly. 

I squeal and it is the single most embarrassing moment in my life. 

That eyebrow goes up again and I silence myself but I sense that he is more amused than angry. 

I feel him loosen the grip and turn around as soon as he releases. 

His figure is already departing, stopping only to pick up the gun I dropped and placing it into his jacket pocket along with his own gun. He walks like a cat, smooth, graceful and down right smug.

But the image that burns into my mind the most are those grey eyes. Those slivers of blue and grey ice that are cold and piercing, taking in everything around him. Ice. 

I shiver. I hate the cold.


	2. Shower Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even needs to release some new pent up ... "frustrations" out in the shower. Because, hot damn, is levi's ass cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I lied when I said I wouldn't update quickly but because it's a new series i've still got lots of goodies up my sleeves that I want to write out. Feel free to give suggestions for kinky shit you might want to see in the future ;)

I arrive back to my apartment and collapse on the couch. Regardless of who that hottie was, my wrist was starting to hurt like hell.

Taking off my now cold but still wet, tea stained, bomber jacket, I slouch of the couch to throw it into the laundry basket. Thinking for a second, I quickly pull off my sweater as well and toss it in. I grab a towel and dampen it before quickly wiping down my torso, getting rid of the sticky tea residue. I then throw the towel into the hamper as well.

At this point I can feel the paper practically burning a hole through my butt but I resist. Do I even want to know?

I tousle my hair, giving my temples a quick squeeze in the process before wandering off to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Despite hating the cold, I love cold drinks. I make sure to add ice to a third of the cup before pouring water in. I gulp down half the cup within seconds and popping it down onto the counter I finally reach into my back pocket.

Pinching the piece of paper, I take it out and unfold it.

It’s a phone number with one word written under it in neat, cursive, compact font. Levi.

“Levi.” I twirl the name the name on my tongue, feeling it sit there with expectation. “Hm.”

I trudge over to the couch again, picking up my phone from the coffee table and quickly punch in the number under the name “Levi – pew pew guy”

Then I pause, and a slow smile creeps across my face. My friends Mikasa and Armin know shits going down when I get this look.

I hesitate for a moment longer before typing in:

 **Eren:** _Hi, just making sure this works : )_

 **Levi – pew pew guy:** _You little shit, I told you, you only get one chance to contact me._

 **Eren:** _Yeah… but you didn’t say no texts._

  
There’s a moment that I stand there like an idiot and just wait for a reply. I realise this and considering that I’m also standing half naked, I decide to take a shower. I place my phone back down, shuffle into my bedroom and pick out an old sweatshirt to change into.

I don’t like wearing pants. I know that sounds weird. I don’t mind it out and about (trust me I really do love wearing pants when I’m in front of other people), but when I’m at home, off come the pants. I just don’t like the feeling of cloth wrapping my legs when I sleep and I can’t be bothered putting it on either so unless I’m wearing sweat pants at home, I’m wearing nothing.

I turn on the shower to heat up the water as I take of my jeans and throw it into the basket. I look in the mirror and even before I do I know I look like shit. My life as a freelance artist is killing me, in a good way I guess. I’m just busy all the time with commissions and other projects that my eyes have bags so large I might as well carry my groceries home in them.

Stepping into the shower I feel my tiredness wash away a little. I immediately relax, I feel my shoulders unclenching and I sigh into the water. I need a massage. Asap.

As I relax I think back to what happened today. Levi. Who was he really? His tall figure, those jeans that hugged his legs and butt just right. He had impeccable sense of fashion as well. When he pressed up against me, those abs! I could feel them even through my freaking jacket! How the hell is that possible?!

He was warm and… solid. I feel my hand trail light as a feather down my abdomen. Going lower… lower.

I image it was him, his black hair slipping to slightly shade his sharp grey eyes which were hooded and dilated with lust. His teeth grasp his bottom lip and he hums in delight as I start to get hard.

I gasp, “Leeviiiii!” and start breathing hard. He caresses the tip, running his perfectly manicured fingers against the slit and wiping the precum down my shaft so that it naturally lubricates it.

He grasps it confidently and laughs in my ear, “you're so needy for me. I like that. Say my name”

“Le... Levi. Levi! Argh!” I almost pull of the edge as it brings his hand down to slide up and down my entire length in a deathly slow pace.

“Be patient my dear pet. All good things. All good things.”

I whimper as he picks up the pace, rutting into his hand, trying to get more friction because it’s not enough.

“please…. PLEASE!!”

I whimper louder and he chuckles.

“You’re so wet for me.”

His pace is ruining me and he pauses to press sharply into the tip and pull my foreskin back, uncovering it to the air.

I take a sharp intake of breath.

He starts the pace again, pumping furiously, and I start to reach the edge. My mind is so fuzzy at this point I’m not sure what I’m doing anymore. Just that continuous pace.

I grit my teeth in a pathetic attempt to slow the inevitable.

“Come for me.”

I realise and throw my head back, biting onto my other hand so that the sound doesn’t alert my neighbours to what I had just done.

It’s a blanket of white and I feel the warm, fuzzy afterglow bath me in relaxation and peace. I hadn’t come this hard in a very long time.

I stand there like that for another five minutes before I start to clean up. Quickly going through the motions of cleaning myself and stepping out of the shower to dry myself and blow-dry my hair to a semi-dry state.

I pull on the sweatshirt and boxers and wander out to see if there are any replies.

I’m half afraid that he just ignored me and was actually annoyed with my text but the reply soon negated that fear.

 **Levi – pew pew guy:** _Well, as long as you make the time I spend reading your shitty texts worthwhile…_

I smile. Looks like there was someone very interesting I now had to play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut next chapter, it'll be more background fleshing so I decided to throw some smut in here to even things out. don't worry. Eren will get down and dirty with the real thing soon.


	3. Light Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a light weight. And is really thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, I know there are typos, I wrote this at 2:00 am, but i'll get back to editing it within the week. Or something like that.  
> \  
> ok so this is slightly longer chapter, and no smut, but I swear that they get down and dirty next chapter ;)  
> This one is more on backstory and fluffy goodness.

I never have breakfast. It’s too early for food so I always settle with a hot beverage instead, (usually peppermint tea as it’s great for clearing the mind) and since I work from home, I take it with me into my office as I start on the day’s workload.

 

I make regular updates once a week on my relatively popular comic and random commission every day in between. Currently I have a drawing of a dog due tomorrow and with a small smile I settle down to work on the adorable thing.

 

10 mins in and I know that if I don’t text something to Levi I’m going to go insane.

 

So ever since last night I’ve been unable to get my mind off him.

 

I bite down on my bottom lip as the thought of Levi instantly brings on a wave of twisting warmth in my abdomen.

 

No, stop. You need to work.

 

But those grey piercing eyes.

 

The artwork is due tomorrow.

 

And those delicious lips that curl up into that crooked smirk.

 

Urghhhhhh.

 

I pick up my phone.

 

 **Eren:** _sooooo… what are you doing?_

 

I patiently wait and try, like a good boy, to work on the artwork.

 

5 mins later I see that the little “read” word has popped up beside the message so I know he saw it.

 

 **Eren** : _rude. I know you read the message : )_

 

 **Levi – pew pew guy:** _Sigh. Look kid, I’m busy, so I don’t need your period waste of breath messages._

 

 **Eren:** _hey! I’m not a kid. Besides bet, I’m about the same age as you._

 

 **Levi – pew pew guy:** _oh?_

 

I lick my lips. How does he make a simple text so heavy with promise, whispers of … more.

 

 **Eren:** _so what do you do anyway?_

 

 **Levi – pew pew guy:** _Sorry pup, can’t tell you that._

 

Oh great, now he’s switched to a different nickname and not one any better than the last.

 

 **Eren** : _Why?_

 

 **Levi – pew pew guy:** _Can’t tell you that either._

 

 **Eren:** _Can you tell me anything?_

 

There’s a pause this time and I can almost feel the hesitation that preludes the text message.

 

 **Levi** : _You don’t want to get involved with me, pup._

 

Eren: What do you mean?

 

He doesn’t reply after that and I groan in frustration. What is he talking about? One second he’s playfully following along with my banter, the next he down rights shuts me off and it just makes me all the more curious.

 

Since he’s decided to ignore me, I’m finally able to finish the artwork off and three hours later, I amble over to the kitchen to make some food. I decide to keep it simple and make ravioli, one of my favourites and sit on the kitchen bench munching on it in quiet satisfaction.

 

I take out my phone from my pocket and decide to message Armin.

 

 **Eren:** Hey guess what???

 

 **Armin:** what?

 

 **Eren:** Aren’t you going to even at least try to guess?

 

 **Armin:** …

 

 **Armin:** no.

 

 **Eren:** Killjoy. Whatever. So, I met this super, yummy guy yesterday.

 

 **Armin** : What!? Wait, wait, wait no. Who are you and where did you take Eren?

 

 **Armin** : Because I know that the shy, dated once in his 24 years of life, guy I have know my whole life would never actually go out and find a guy.

 

Ok, screw the fact that I didn’t actually go looking for a guy. Also screw the fact that Levi practically ran into me, literally. And while we’re at it, have Levi screw me as well.

 

 **Eren:** Whatever. I’m perfectly capable.

 

As such, I decide to fully load him with the details over the course of my meal.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Armin:** wow… that was one major big story.

 

 **Armin:** Truth be told, I sort of feel like you should be more careful with this guy. Like, he seems really suspicious and all judgement aside… well he seems dangerous.

 

 **Eren:** yeah, I get you. I’ll be careful.

 

 **Armin:** ok then… Take care. I gotta go get ready, I’ve got dinner with Erwin. : )

 

 **Eren** : lucky duck. Make sure to use protection!

 

 **Armin:** XD Yes mom!

 

By the time I finish talking to Armin it’s already 2:00pm and since my refrigerator is getting dangerously low on food I decide to make a quick grocery trip since for once I finished my commission with time to spare.

 

I [change](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=199375838) into a tight fitting dark grey shirt with army green pants and a navy blue jersey style jacket. Grab my keys and my phone before pulling open the door and regretting not grabbing a scarf as well, so I go do that before closing and locking the door.

 

The sidewalk is mostly empty as it’s a weekday and most people are working at this time, so I’m uninterrupted as I walk down to the mall close by. It’s not too big, but it gets me what I need most days and it’s close so I go here almost every time to get clothes, groceries, gifts, you name it.

I pause as I enter the mall to look at the pet store window and like every time I pass buy I contemplate getting a pet. Every. Single. Time.

 

If I ever did get a pet, I’d probably go to the adoption center, but the sight of the pets just reminds me how much a want one. The problem is though I love animals and would probably walk out with a cat, a dog, a rabbit and some gold fish as well, if not several hamsters along with it.

 

Shaking my head I walk in, head towards the grocery store and grab a cart.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time I’m finished 2 hours have passed, so much for a quick shop. I realised how much I was missing and being the neurotic shopper I was, I spent the entire time going back and forth marvelling at all the choices and wanting to get each of them.

 

I really needed someone around to control me.

 

Balancing the 3 shopping bags I slowly make my walk back. It takes a little longer with the added weight, but before long I had arrived back home, dropped the groceries off on the kitchen bench and stacked everything away.

 

Checking my phone I see that it’s only about 5:00pm, but it also means I have to start dinner. As I’m about to open the refrigerator again to find something to eat, my phone buzzes.

 

 **Armin:** Hey! So Erwin and me are thinking of going clubbing after dinner, wanna join? Mikasa is coming as well, as is Jean and Marco.

 

I pause and think… I’m such a lightweight, drinking never ends well… but I did really want to loosen up a bit…

 

 **Eren:** Ok. When and where?

 

 **Armin:** Yay!

 

 **Armin:** Meet at The Scouts at 8:30?

 

 **Eren:** Early drinkers aren’t we.

 

 **Armin:** Well I’m old and I need beauty sleep so humour me!

 

 **Eren:** ok, cya then.

 

I continue on my journey to find food, settling with making some bacon wrapped, oven roasted chicken drumsticks with baked potato sides.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I’m a tad nervous as I pull my car into the parking lot. I haven’t gone clubbing in a while, truth be told.

 

It’s a bit of a walk to the bar from here because the parking near The Scouts is always horrendous. I park far and walk because it actually saves time rather than circling over and over trying to find some sort of open spot.

 

Pushing my nerves aside I start the walk to the club and get there not too long after.

 

As I enter I can feel my heart start to pound in time with the too-loud dub step being played.

I scan the area trying to find my friends and after a brief search, I find them huddled on a table, already with an empty round of shots.

 

“Thanks for waiting.” I joke. I really didn’t care. Less drinking meant less embarrassing moments for tomorrow.

 

“Yup, just looking out for you.” Teases Marco. I shoot him a brief grin before ordering a Lemon drop shot for myself. From the corner of my eyes I can see Armin and Erwin cuddling next to each other, sharing warm glances and I feel my heart twist for a moment. I’d never gotten that close to anyone… and not for lack of trying.

 

Sigh. I’ve always had a horrible love life.

 

My drink arrives and I down it.

 

I probably should have noticed but when I looked down, I saw far more shot glasses than I remember drinking, if I was coherent enough to count I’d probably see about 10. Wait, were those all mine? I didn’t drink that many did I?

 

Whatever, feeling a burst of confidence I leap onto the dance floor, blindly grinding against whoever was closest to me. I might as well be humping him, because… well I was.

 

I hear whoops from the sideline and Jean and Marco are yelling applause briefly before they start making out. Yew.

 

I think Mikasa gets tired of me at this point and, despite drinking just as much as me whips me off the dance floor and hands me a glance of water, monitoring me as I chug the whole thing.

 

It helps a little and I’m awake enough now to realise that I need to get home and rest before I jump someone.

 

I say my goodbyes and Mikasa glances worried in my direction but I quickly put aside her worries and she lets me go without another word, those shots probably helped her relax.

 

I grab my jacket and put it back on while I stumble towards the door, the cool night air clearing my mind and brushing against my red cheeks.

 

As I start walking I notice my breath fogging up in the air in front of me and pull my jacket tighter as the chill starts overpowering the fuzzy warmth of the alcohol. One step after another. One step after another. Don’t throw up. Don’t fall over.

 

I repeat my mantra over and over in my head in an attempt to not keel over. I just know I’m gonna get it tomorrow morning. But for now, the buzz keeps me happy enough that I don’t notice the figure walking a little too close behind me.

 

I do notice it when it gets close enough that I hear footsteps behind me.

 

At this time of night, there’s no one around. So I at first assume that I heard wrong, but turning around I almost wham myself into the guy, dressed all in black. I stumble back and with the help of the alcohol, am unable to right myself and fall over.

 

I think for a brief second, it’s Levi.

 

How could I be so stupid?

 

The figure leaps forward, pushing me down and encloses his hands over my neck, digging his nails into my flesh and I feel trials of wetness run down from the punctures. I freeze for a second but my body kicks in.

 

I’m not overly fit, but I was a varsity basket baller in high schooler and while not college basketball level, I still regularly ran miles when I had time. So when I bring my hands up to push against the man, I’m not surprised when he loses his grip, surprised by my strength.

 

I heave and he goes falling back, his grip still tight on my neck, causing me to fall forward with him. His grip loosened, I scramble backwards, only to come in contact with another figure. This one also dressed in black.

 

He clamps his arms around my neck in an attempt to subdue me, as his companion heaves over coughing, trying to right himself. I grab his arm and struggle. He isn’t letting go so I bite down, hard. Idiot, what sort of kidnapper/murderer/weirdo wears short sleaves to commit a crime? Either way I get a solid bite and as I increase pressure I taste blood filling my mouth.

 

He lets go with a scream and I turn my head to spit out the blood and just run.

 

I don’t run nearly as fast as I would have without the effects of alcohol but in that instance it does the trick. I can hear the men start running after me, but with a head start I keep a solid distance in-between us.

 

But I’m getting tired a lot faster than they are. Damn my intolerance of shots.

 

I grab my phone out from my pocket, about to call Armin. They’re right next door, they’ll come quickly… but hesitate, what could they do drunk?

 

I almost don’t do it, but since I have one call, might as well.

 

I dial Levi.

 

One ring. That’s it and the line clicks through.

 

“Levi!” I gasp, air hissing through my teeth.

 

“H- help m-m-me!” I didn’t realise I was starting to hyperventilate until I tried to talk. “please!” I’m close to tears at this point because I can hear the thundering footsteps behind me catching up.

 

“Eren! What’s happening, where are you?!” His words are quick, to the point.

 

“um I dunno, th-these people j-j-just started attacking m-me! I’m near The S-Scouts, down the road from there, close to the parking lot in f-front of Wal-Mart.” I whimper.

 

“Ok. Give me 3 mins. I’ll be there.” The line clicks and as it does so does my heart. 3 mins. How could he be there in 3 mins. HOW THE FUCKING HELL COULD HE DO ANYTHING TO SAVE ME.

 

Tears are full on streaming down my face at this point as I feel myself losing hope.

 

I can’t outrun them.

 

So I stop, turn around and raise my fists. Ready to take them on.

 

They are both dressed in full black, faces distorted in murderous grins. They were out to kill. Who the fuck were they?

 

They are on my like a bloody train and before I can even start hitting they have pummelled my abdomen and shoulders. I start punching. I clip one on the chin, making him swear and spit blood out. I’m able to kick on square in the balls and feel a brief blip of satisfaction before one latches onto my hair and pulls so hard, my eyes water and I grunt in pain.

 

A fist collides with my cheekbone.

 

Shit.

 

I wince and try not to bite on my tongue. I struggle but the fist in my hair just grips tighter. If I survived this, I was going to be freaking bald.

 

I start panicking, I couldn’t get loose. I squirm but just feel another blow land on my other cheek.

 

At this point the pain starts to blur my vision and I imagine Levi actually arriving and saving me. I imagine that he pulls off the men and kicks them to the ground.

 

A group of other men jump out of another car and subdue the men so that they are prostrate on the ground. Cursing furiously. If only. Wait.

 

I open my eyes wide and the vision doesn’t disappear. Was this real?

 

Levi runs over to my side as the disappearance of the hand in my hair drops me towards the floor.

 

I collapse into his arms and he holds me closer to his chest, arms wrapped around my waist gingerly, trying not to hurt me.

 

“Eren! Eren! Don’t fall asleep on me now! You’re going to be ok.” He croons. Haha. Levi crooning. This is the man I saw trying to kill someone just yesterday. As if he would croon. And to me at that. He doesn’t know me. Why would he care?

 

None-the-less if this is just a dream, then let me dream a little longer.

 

He curls me into his arms, so that I am flush against his chest and lifts me up in one swift movement.

 

Walking to his car, one of his men open the car door to let us in.

 

Levi slides in smoothly and the door closes behind him surrounding me in soothing darkness.

 

Was this death?

 

I nuzzle against him, my cheek rubbing over his [crisp shirt](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=199379634), and smell a spicy musk; it soothed me, filled me with calmness.

 

As the car starts, I jostle slightly and whimper. It hurts. Why did it hurt if it was only a dream?

 

Levi whispers things into my ear, I can’t hear them, but his soft murmurings sound nice.

 

His hand brushes through my hair in soft, repetitive motions and his other cloaks my body in his jacket before wrapping securely around my waist so that I don’t fall off his lap.

 

I fold myself into towards his body and just relax. Nothing bad was going to happen now.

 

_I was safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! fluffy goodness. only a little though. more to come <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok don't expect quick updates cause I am lllaaaaaazzzzyyyyyyy.


End file.
